


Do it Like a Dude

by NevaehHM



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Football, Delinquent, Drama, F/M, Football, High School, Mistaken Gender, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Tomboy, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Will Edit When Complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: Alexandrite Jules,Alex for short, was a rebellious teen who never followed rules and always ends up in trouble. After another move to a new city and school she encounter one problem. That problem goes by the name of Mason Magick. The school and just about everyone Alex knows mistakes her as a boy because of her tom boyish appearance and this leads to chaos. To make matters worse she's joined the football team and caught the eye of the capitan himself,Mason. Will he break Alex of her ways or will his 'Magick' become faulty.





	1. Introduction

Today was the first day of school and I had made sure that I was up and out of the house in a timely mannor. I was starting a new school this year seeing as me and mom had moved yet again because I had got sent to Juvie and kicked out of my old school in Shruseberry,MA. Now we've moved to New Lenox, IL and I had to attend this school called Scottway South. It was my senior year and mom practically threatened me to at least try to be good and I replied with my famous words

"I make no promises."

So here I was walking down the hallyways to my new school and made a beeline straight to the main office. There was a chick at the front desk, she was young and look the most bit of a snoty stuck up woman that didn't like her job.

"Alexandrite Jules, I'm new here." I stated picking at my short nails.

She just kept clicking away at her computer as if I wasn't standing there and spoke to her. I slammed my hands down on the desk and let out a laugh as the woman jumped and looked at me with startled eyes.

"My name is Alexandrite Jules and I'm new here." I replied slowly so she would understand me.

"O-one second."The woman stuttered out and began clicking at the keyboard.

Not long after was she handing me my schedule and telling me to have a nice day. I snorted on my way out of the office and ran right into this short girl with long blonde hair.

"So-" I started when she made eye contact with me and squealed.

"Oh my gosh! you're so freaking cute, you must be new here!" She said in a rush as her cheeks turned red of embarrassment.

"Um." I said scratching my short hair, completely loss for words.

"Welcome to our school cutie, I'll see you around." She chirped before skipping off.

"Well fuck, they think I'm a dude." I thought as I went in search for my first hour class.


	2. Chapter 1

This was the thing I hated about starting a new school, especially during senior year. Everyone has known each other since forever and now I'm just thrown into the ocean and I don't even know how to swim. I had finally found my first hour class and the tardy bell had just rang. With a shrug I opened the door and walked right into the room. I quickly glance around the room and head straight for the empty seat in the back of the class. As I head in that direction one of the basketball boys sticks their foot out and I stumble over it.

I quickly caught my balance before turning around and punching him in the face, hard.

"Alex-" The teacher started outraged.

"Yeah, yeah, which is it? Principles office or detention?" I asked bored.

"Office, now." He replied after getting over the shock of me cutting him off.

I slung my bag on my shoulder before heading out the door and back to the office. When I got in there the secretary sent me straight back to the principles office.

"Miss Jules are you aware that if you get only one suspension you will be sent back to the Juvenile Correction Center?" The principal asked as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Really? It seems better than staying in this hell hole." I replied as I crossed my legs.

"Do we need to bring your mother up here." The principal said as he made to pick up the phone.

"Be my guest." I replied and laughed at his shocked face.

He quickly snatched the phone off the holder before dailing the number. They had a quick conversation before he hung up the phone, turning to me with a somewhat smug smile.

*********

"The only way I see it is if Miss Alexandrite commits one more act of violence whether it be vandalism, insubordination or causing harm to any of our students again she will be sent straight back to Juvenile. " The principal explained to my mother once she got here.

She looked at me with wide eyes and I scoffed.

"Alex." She scolded.

"What. He tripped me and I retaliated." I stated crossing my arms.

"Look Mr...." My mom started.

"Ramsley." The principal added.

"Ramsley. There has to be something Alex could do to make up for this. Community Service, a club or athle-" She started when I cut her off with a loud,

"Mom!"

Mr.Ramsley took in my reaction before folding his hands across the desk.

"You have to join a sport. " He stated causing me to choke on my own spit.

"No wa-" I started when my mom cut me off. 

"You will join a sport Alex or so help me God I'll-"

"Woah no need for the dramatics sheesh calm down. " I said as I held up my hands in surrender.

"I'm serious Alex." She warned.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied.

"It's settled, you shall join a sport as substitute for a suspension. " He said as he scribbled it down on the paper.

"Ya say so." I said completely uninterested.

"Promise?" My mother asked starring daggers at me.

"I make no promises. " I replied as usual as I walked out of the office.

As I was walking down the halls to my fourth hour class seeing as I missed the first three, I noticed flyers for all kinds of try-outs plastered along the walls.

"I can't believe they're making me try out for a stupid sport." I grumbled to myself.

"Hello cutie." A voice said from behind me, one which I ignored and kept walking.

"Hey!" The girl called as she grabbed my arm pulling me to a halt.

"What!" I practically growled as I glared daggers at the blond haired bimbo.

"You are so hot when you're mad." She teased as she batted her fake lashes at me and pressed her even more fake boobs against my arm.

In the most polite and non violent way I could muster I removed her from me before storming off.

"Dude you so just blew off Marcy Halls. She's like the hottest girl at this school." A random guy said as he popped up along side me.

"Clearly I wasn't interested and besides, I'm a c-" I started when he cut me off.

"Any guy would kill to bone her and she just threw herself at you. You're crazy dude." He said before patting my shoulder and dissappearing into the crowd of people.

I shook my head at his ignorance before walking into the class. I hated Chemistry already and I just had gotten in here. The teacher droned on and on about chemical compounds and I seriously wanted to smash my face in with a brick. When that class was over I had lunch then free period and finally study hall and gosh was that fun, note the sarcasm.

Their food was nothing compared to my school in Massachusetts, and there were at least ten girls that tried to hit on me going through the lunch line alone. The boys crowded around me trying to get girls and all the while I was just ready to shoot someone in the head then go home, but of course I couldn't because I had to try out for sports after school today.

Even worse is the fact that the girls volleyball, track, soccer, and basketball teams had already had their try-outs over the summer so I was forced to try out for the cheer squad, gag. After school I threw on my basketball shorts and tee from gym before heading towards the football field where the cheerleaders were having their try-outs, no dobut to eye fuck the football players who were trying out.

As I was walking across the field I caught a football right to the back of my ankles causing me to trip and fall. All I could hear was slight chuckling from the guys and I officially caught the attention of the cheerleaders. I got to my feet, picked up the ball before weighing it in my hand. I looked down the field at the reciever who was clearly the person the ball was meant for before looking back at the idiot who threw it.

"My bad bro!" He yelled with a laugh. 

I smirked and turned my attention to the guy opposite side of the field.

"Go long!" I called to the receiver.

He starred at me confused before sprinting farther down the field. I measured him up and took a couple of steps back before letting the ball fly in a perfect spiral, which he caught. 

"That's how you throw a football!' I yelled before bowing to the shocked football boys and anoyingly lovestruck cheerleaders before making my way off the field towards my car, clearly not interested in joining any sports.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from behind me. 

I stopped and turned to face the coach of the football team.

"You were impressive back there." He started.

"And?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you stay for try-outs?" He asked.

"Not interested." I replied simply.

"What! Why?" He asked skocked.

"Firstly, I'm not interested. Secondly, I'm a -" I started when my phone started to ring.

"Hello." I said answering my phone, turning away from the coach who started to walk back to his boys.

"Hello dear, I just wanted to see how try-outs were going?" My mother asked.

"Heads Up!" I heard one of the boys call.

I glanced back in enough time to see a football speeding right towards me.

"Hold on." I called frantically before tossing my phone up, catching the football and tucking it under my arm before catching my phone.

"Yeah. It's going really good mom." I replied glaring in the direction it came from.

"Look. I gotta go." I added hanging up.

Just as I put my phone in my pocket I was surrounded by the football boys.

"What the fuck! Control your balls. Or learn how to throw." I snapped shoving the ball into the nearest persons chest before continuing my walk towards my car.

"Hey kid!" The coach's voice boomed.

I stopped and turned back to face him with a annoyed look and raised eyebrow. This guy was seriously starting to piss me off. That on top of the fact that people are so ignorant and don't know, 1) how to throw a freaking football 

and 

2) tell that I'm a freaking chick 

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow." He replied before yelling at the boys to get back to work.

To do list: Join a sport to save my ass.

Check 


	3. Chapter 2

When I got home my mother was less than happy with me. Her face was red and I could tell she was really angry at me.

"You promised me you would try to do better. Why are you home so late any way. Alex if you did anything wrong I swear-" She started as she paced back and forth.

"I made the football team." I cut her off as I tossed my bag on the couch.

"You what!?" She asked/yelled.

"Yeah, ya know the game with the goal posts and 11 players to a team." I replied as I opened the fridge and pulled out a soda before chugging half of it.

"Alex!" She yelled outraged.

"Mom." I teased.

"Alexandrite Asaur Jules!" She snapped and I knew she was serious.

I removed the bottle from my lips and looked directly at her.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"How in the world did this happen?" She asked.

"Well I was gonna try out for the cheer squad but the football coach liked my style." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You were qoing to join the cheer squad?" She questioned bewildered.

"The other sports already had their try-outs. It was not a choice." I replied and mentally shivered at the thought of being a cheerleader.

"Football is a dangerous sport though Alex." She said.

"Mom, I'd reather be a football player than a cheerleader wearing a skirt and getting tossed in the air. Although, they probably would mistake me for a dude too." I muttered as I began my search for something to eat.

"What am I going to do with you? " She sighed.

"Love me." I replied as I popped some pizza rolls into the microwave.

She laughed and shook her head at me as I drummed my fingers on the counter as I waited.

"You're lucky I'm a cool mom or I would so tell you to quit the team." She said.

"Please. Never call yourself cool and you weren't going to tell me to quit because that would mean I would have to go back to Juvie. " I replied and not long after the microwave beeped letting me know my food was done.

I grabbed my plate and sat across from her.

"What about you?" I asked as I took another sip from my soda, letting my food cool a bit.

"Well I got a job interview at the hospital downtown and it's looking pretty good." She replied as she bit her lip.

"Oh god. Please don't tell me that you found a new boy toy too?" I asked before picking up one of my pizza rolls and taking a bite.

"Whatt?" She questioned as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Gag." I replied with a shudder.

"Oh hush." She said as she hit me on the shoulder.

"Whatever mom." I laughed as I grabbed my plate and headed upstairs to my room.

I sit my plate on my bed as I grab my laptop from my desk and go to sit on my bed.

I log into my Facebook and check my newsfeed to see nothing new or important was going on before flicking on another tab. I browsed around on the web before my Facebook pinged letting me know I had a few new friend request.

I went back on to Facebook and clicked on it and cocked my head at the request. After clicking on their profile pictures I saw that it was from some of the vet football players. I scoffed but accepted their friend requests anyway. I clicked around their profiles just for the hell of it as I stuffed my face with pizza rolls. I searched the web for hours looking up random videos, and funny pictures and I was out before I even realized that I was sleepy.

******

I woke up the next morning on time and got dressed like usual before heading off to yet another treacherous day of school. I had offically become one on the "popular guys" next to Mason who I had yet to meet.

"Sup bro." A random guy called as he slung his arm around my shoulder as I headed towards my first hour class.

I cocked my head to the side as I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Dallas. Defensive end. " He said and I nodded.

"You don't talk much." He replied and again I nodded.

"Okay then, see ya at practice." He said before walking off.

I shrugged my shoulders before walking through the doors. The majority of school went by in a blur, I did my work for the most part and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. As usual I went through the line and got my food. I quickly scanned the tables and found a empty one in the corner.

"Alex!!" I heard as I made my way over to the table I picked.

I jerked my head to the left to see the football boys crowded around the table in the middle of the cafeteria. I debated on whether or not I wanted to sit with them and decided that it couldn't be that bad.

The boys made a space for me and we sort of introduced ourselves to each other and as I expected the cheerleaders and school skanks made their way to this table to flirt with anything with a dick. Any girl that tried to come my way I instantly shut down and turned my attention to my phone or something else.

"Dude. What's you're problem. You just turned down the hottest girls at this school." Brandon said after the girls finally decided to leave.

"That's nice." I replied nonchalantly.

"You're crazy." Rick said as he shook his head.

"So where's this Mason kid you guys keep bitching about?" I questioned as I scanned the group of guys sitting at the table.

"Hell if we know?" Garrard said with a shrugg and I snorted and toyed with my phone more.

When the bell rung I got up, threw my plate away and headed out of the cafeteria. Free period I litterally just roamed my way around the school and was half tempted to just go home but I did say I would at least **_try_** to be better this year. Study hall I ended up doing my homework so I would have nothing to do when I got home.

After the final bell rung I tossed my books into my locker before I slowly and reluctantly made by way to the field where all the football boys were gathered around talking and discussing who knows what.

"Bring it in boys!" The coach's booming voice yelled as he made his way onto the field after about thirty minutes.

Everyone gathered on the field and I found myself a spot in the back where no one would notice me.

"Welcome boys to the first day of practice. From this day foward you will be known as a Gladiator. There are no individuals on this team. Do I make myself clear?" He asked and everyone cheered and whooped as agreement.

"Now. Today's practice is not gonna be a walk in the park. Either you can roll with the big dogs or you can hit the doors. Now, with that being said are you ready to work hard?" He questioned and there was a round of "Yes Sirs."

"Good. Now go get dressed." He said and the boys started moving and I made my way to my car.

"Where are you going?" Coach asked and I stopped and turned to face him.

"I was on my way-" I started.

"To the locker room to get dressed for practice." Coach cut me off as he pointed in the direction.

I huffed as I headed off in the direction he pointed, taking my precious time with doing so.

"Put some pep in your step!" He called.

"Yeah yeah." I muttered back before quickening my pace.

When I opened the door to the locker room I had to hold in my gasp of shock at the number of toned bodies in front of me. I took a calming breath before making my way towards the back of the locker room with my bag slung over my shoulder and eyes down cast. I picked the most secluded part of the locker room to swiftly slip into my gear before heading out behind the rest of the guys.

"Here goes nothing?" I thought as I stepped through the doors and made my way out to the field.

******

"Push it! Jules! Lets move it!" Coach yelled and I growled and rammed the dummie back a good twenty yards.

We practiced blocking for about thirty minutes before moving on to learning the plays, which was easier on the vets but not so much on the other rookies. I could seriously laugh at some of they plays they had because they were just that amateur. We had way better plays than that in Juvie. After that last play we took a short thirty second breather. I wiped the sweat from my forehead before putting back on my helment and geting into formation for another play.

~Mason~

We spent countless hours running our different plays and drills and I was impressed at how well Alex was keeping up.

"Down..Set...I Illini..I Illini.. Hut!" I yelled and Derick snapped the ball back to me.

I eyed my guy down the field and just as I was about to let the ball fly, I felt the wind being knocked out of me as I hit the ground.

"Wh." I wheezed as I tried to catch my breath.

When my vision focused I found Alex standing over me with a smirk on his face as he reached out a hand to help pull me up.

"H-how did." I started.

"You hesitate." He replied as he went back to join his team and my eyes followed his every move until I snapped myself out of it.

Two plays later and there he was again but this time he intercepted my pass and coach was just eating his skill up.

"Let's call it a day boys!" Coach called from the sidelines and we all put up our equipment after the three hours we had been practicing.

As we were walking back towards the locker room my eyes again found themselves drawn to Alex and the only thought running through my mine was

"I think I like him."


	4. Chapter 3

When I got to school the next day there was tons of talk about some party that some guy was throwing. I shook my head as I made my way to first hour. I guess it was some type of school tradition or something but there was a sort of rivalry going on between the football players and the basketball boys. The same basketball guy from yesterday had his foot out in the aisle and I strategically avoided it while at the same time descretely jabbed him in the ribs. The boy groaned and sat his head on the desk as he clutched his ribs and I snickered before making my way to my seat and sitting down with a smug look on my face.

Not a minute after the tardy bell rung Mr. Jacobs began his lesson for the day. As usual I zoned out and was; thankfully, ignored. When the bell rang I took a picture of the homework assignment and headed to my next class.

"Ready for the dayyyyy to be ooovverrr. Never hated scchhhooll so much as I hate youuuu." I sang randomly to myself as I walked slowly down the hallway.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind me and I was hoping that they were not trying to get my attention.

"Hey!" They called again and this time a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"What?" I growled as I turned to face them.

"Woah bro, chill out." He said as he held his hands up in surrender.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he slung an arm around my shoulder as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"So there's a big preseason party tonight for the football players at Tommy's place, you in?" He questioned.

"I'll think about it." I said as I slung open the door to my lit class completely dismissing him.

I took my seat and waited for the teacher to come in. It was just my luck that Mrs.Mosley was giving a group assignment. On the still horrible side of things I got paired with two other football players that I never knew were in my class. We got together and I literally had to walk them through what each of them had to do in the project before the bell rang. The rest of my classes were boring and eneventful so I either slept or did nothing in them and before long the final bell was sounding. I groaned out loud before making my way to my locker. I reached down to grab my books when I heard some one shout 'Heads up'. I turned quiclky enough to see a basketball heading my way I turned and caught it before grabbing my things out of my locker tossing the ball inside and slaming the door shut.

"What the fuck bro!" One dude yelled as he threw up his arms.

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders as I made my way into the locker room to get changed for practice.

We started with warm ups which consisted of running suicides and laps around the field. We then went to the weight room and worked out in there for about and hour and a half doing a gruelling workout followled up by 3 hours of drills and field plays.

We were nearing the end of practice which consisted of a practice game and Mason was about to run his next play. I scoped their offensive lineup and the moment the ball was in his hands I took off. The tightend was fast but not very accurate and by the call I knew that he would cut across to defend the wide receiver that was going up the sidline and then was going to cut across to the middle. My judgement was correct as I glanced back and saw Mason do a right left right step.

Instead of chasing the wide receiver down the side line I juked the tightend and cut straight to the spot I knew the wide reciever would end up (ignoring the shouting from the coach) which was fairly close to the 1st down marker and got the tackle before he knew what was coming.

That play ended the game and my team took home the win. I helped the guy up and we both walked back to the main huddle that was forming around the coach.

"How the hell did you know my play." Mason yelled infuriated.

"Looks like someone doesn't know how to take a loss." I muttered completely ignoring him, not even bothering to look his way.

"Impressive work out there Jules." Coach said and I snorted in response.

"Looks like I don't have to tell you what needs to be worked on for next practice." He said looking towards Mason then walked from our huddle.

Mason shouldered passed me and stormed into the locker room and I couldn't stop the smirk that made its way onto my face. I quickly got out of my gear and tossed it into the back of my car, not bothering leave it at the school before making my way home.

When I walked through the doors of my house first thing I did was toss my gear over to get washed then made my way to the bathroom to take a shower to rid myself of sweat before lounging around my room for a bit. Minutes later and I was suffering from boredom so I made my way into the closet to find something to wear. I might as well see what this party had to offer.


	5. Chapter 4

I pulled up to the address that Tommy had given me and saw tons of cars parked all around. I nodded my head in slight approval before hopping out of the car. I fixed my leather jacket and pulled the police shades over my face. I made my way to the door and I could already hear the bass thumping. I stepped inside the house and was met with the sight of tons of people crowding the living room, most dancing on one another with red solo cups or jello shots in their hands.

"Sup bro. Didn't think you'd show." The guy from the hallway said cheerfully.

He slung an arm around my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him as I looked from his arm to his face until he got the hint.

"Let's go get something to drink." He said as he pulled me through the crowd of people and into the slightly less crowded kitchen.

Looking around at what they had, a large smile made it's way onto my face as I grabbed a glass and some bottles.

*******

"Damn Alex." A random dude said drunkingly as he downed yet another drink I had made.

After creating a fire shot they had assigned me the job as bartender and I took pleasure in getting them drunk with one drink.

"For my ladies." I smirked as I handed them candy crush drinks.

They giggled and squealed beore happily sipping away at the colorful candy filled concoction.

"W-what the ffuck did you put in these drinks bro." Tommy slurred as he swayed slightly.

I laughed at him and took the atomic apple that I mixed for him.

"Nothing special." I replied and tossed it back before quickly mixing and pouring a fire shot.

After lighting it I held it up.

"Last drink i'm making." I called before tossing it back and they grumbled before heading back out to the dance floor.

I laughed to myself as I just stood againt the wall and observed the crowd. Everyone was either dancing on each other or some where making out but my attention was drawn to the huge crowd in the middle, gathered and dancing around within the center of the crowd.

I ran a hand through my hair. My eyes flickered back to the crowd to the guy starring my way.

~Mason~

Everyone was dancing around me and I was buzzed off of all the drinks they were handing me. My eyes locked with Alex and I only saw the reflection of the crowd in the shades that were pulled over his eyes. He was so isolated, though he was surrounded much like I was and I would never admit this out loud but he was kinda hot.

I shook my head and focused at the dancing girls around me but not minutes later my eyes drifted back to the corner where Alex was at to see him headed towards the door. I wormed my way out of the crowd and to the empty patio where he was lighting up a cigarette.

"You smoke?" I questioned even though it was obvious that he did. 

His only response was to raise a questioning eyebrow at me.

"You don't do parties do you?" I asked and again I was ignored.

We stood there in a peaceful silence me looking at him and him staring up at the sky, a cloud of smoke escaped his nose.

"Problem?" He questioned and my eyes snapped back up to his face to see that he had taken off his shades and was raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry bro, mind if I take a hit?" I asked trying to get my mind off of the fact that I was caught starring at a guy.

An emotion crossed his face before he let out an ammused laugh.

"Do you even smoke.. Bro?" He teased and I glared at him but took the offered fag from his hand. 

I glanced up at the sky as well before taking a drag and passing it back.

"So what made you move here?" I asked just to make conversation.

After I got no response I looked up to see him coming back outside with a couple of bottles in his hand as well as some glasses.

"If you wanna talk I'm gonna need a drink." He replied and set up at the little patio table.

I chuckled and watched as he skillfully fixed two drinks that were rainbow colored.

"It gets stronger as it gets to the bottom." He warned as he handed my glass and I looked at it before taking a sip.

The top layer was very sweet and my eyes widened because I wasn't expecting it. He smirked before going back to his original spot leaning against the banister.

"What made you move here?" I asked again and he shrugged.

"Got in trouble. Had to relocate." He replied.

'Again.' Was mumbled under his breath but I still caught it.

We talked for a while about random stuff and this drink was talking its toll. Alex wasn't kidding when he said that the farther you got into the colors the stronger the alcohol was. The crazy thing is that he was already finished with his and went back to smoking a cigarette.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asked randomly and I couldn't care less at the moment as I shook my head.

"Let's go!" He shouted taking me by surprised as he hopped over the railing of the patio and landed on the ground a ways below.

"Dude you're fucking crazy!" I shouted but found myself downing my drink and following right behind him, the rest of my night was a blur but what I do remember was that we had a lot of fun.

~Alex~

Last night was fun as shit. I led Mason to the cliff and the idiot nearly jumped off of it. The boy will literally do anything when he's wasted and to add to that we came up on some weed. I let him have his fun with that as I watched on in amusement as he embarrassed himself. I soon regretted it though trying to get the big lug back home but managed.

School was hilarious for me, watching everyone walk around with pounding headaches was the highlight of my day. No one was paying attention to what the teachers was saying which made them mad but there was nothing they could do about it. Lunch was filled with majority of the seniors having their heads down, but by practice time every one was back to normal. Except Mason that is.

Watching him suffer was fun especially all the hell he put me through trying to get his stubborn ass home. He was so off his game and everyone could tell which only made him an easy target for me come the mock game at the end of practice. Hungover Mason was an easier target, he was more predictable and was way slower with his reflexes.

Come the end of practice he was heated with the margin in which his team loss.

"Well that was pathetic today." Coach said looking directly at Mason and I held back a snort.

He mumbled to himself and after coach informed us of how our season schedule would be we headed to the locker rooms to get changed. As usual he shoulders passed me and I all out laugh at how ridiculous he was being.

"Bro I heard you two left together last night." Gerrard commented and I snort and ignore him as I gather my things.

"So it's true." He's laughing at this point and I'm trying my hardest not to punch him in the mouth.

"Oh m-" His words were cut off by not my fist meeting his face but Mason's as he growled and stormed passed me.

Damn.


End file.
